


The GodFoggy

by homesickblues



Series: Songs About Daughters - Main Fic and Accompanying Ficlets [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickblues/pseuds/homesickblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen needs a babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The GodFoggy

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't _not_ title this fic that, right? 
> 
> Just a little ficlet to accompany Songs About Daughters. Frank is pretty MIA at this point. If you have NO IDEA what is going on, please go and read this story and then come to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6359392/chapters/14567821) when directed to do so!

“Foggy, thank you, thank you, _thank you_.”

Karen stumbles around her apartment, balancing on one foot while she slides her other foot into a heel, looking for her wallet and keys. Foggy lifts his eyebrows at her before looking down at the tiny baby in his arms and making a funny face that makes her giggle.

“It’s fine. It’s my day off and I love this kid, you know that. But why do you need a babysitter in the middle of the day? Isn’t that Frank’s job? Y’know, he goes out and night and does… _what he does_ … and you go out and work during the day?”

“Yeah. Well.” Karen pauses when she finally collects all her things and tosses them in her purse, her lips pressed into a line and her eyes a bit askance. “It worked like that for a while. But…” She runs her hand through her hair and ducks her head. “I haven’t seen him in a little over three weeks. Haven’t even heard from him. Except through fucking leads at the office.”

There’s a bitterness to the end of her words that’s sharp enough to cut through stone and Foggy’s mouth falls agape.

“You’re _kidding_ me…”

“I don’t have time for this, Foggy. I’ve got to be at the office.”

“Karen, we need to talk about this.”

“Stay for dinner then, and we’ll talk.” She walks over and takes Ellie out of his arms, pressing a flurry of kisses into her wisps of dark brown hair and holding her close.

“Be good for Uncle Foggy, pumpkin,” she coos before handing her back over and looking back up at him. “One more time: Fresh bottles in the fridge, toys in the chest, fresh diapers-”

“In the hamper. I’ve got it.”

She pecks his cheek absently, brushing her fingers once more across Ellie’s smooth cheek, before snatching up her purse and hurrying out of the apartment, heels clicking across the hardwood. Foggy looks down at Ellie once she’s gone to find him staring back up at him with her big ocean-blue eyes.

“Well, my little princess, it’s just you and me, now.” Foggy bounces her a bit and continues to make funny faces down at her as he walks them over to the couch.

Four hours and a (mutual) nap later, Foggy’s phone buzzes. He leans over and snatches it off the couch before settling back onto the floor where he’s been watching Ellie crawl around merrily.

He rolls his eyes when he sees Matt’s number. _Of course_.

“What do you want, Murdock?” he answers.

“Why are you in Karen’s apartment?” comes the response, and Foggy flinches hugely and looks around.

“What the f--? Where the hell-”

“I was just walking by and I heard you in there. Calm down. Just a question.”

“She needed me to babysit. It’s my day off and she’s my godchild, Matt. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Where’s Castle?” Matt hesitates before he says it, his tone careful.

Foggy grits his teeth. He doesn’t know if Matt knows this, but he can _always_ tell when he has an ulterior motive.

“Not here. Karen says he doesn’t come home much anymore.”

There’s another pause, and then Matt lets out a muffled chuckle, as if he’s running his hand over his face.

“For the best. He’s still out there every night, pumping lead into anyone and everyone who does something he doesn’t like. He isn’t suited to raise a baby…”

“Stay out of this, Matt. I know this is hard for you to comprehend, but this really _isn’t_ your business.”

“I care about Karen. And I care about Ellie. So yeah, it is.”

Foggy rolls his eyes.

“Well you go on having a grand ol’ time enjoying the fact that a father’s abandoning his infant daughter. I’ve got to go change a diaper.”

Foggy hangs up right as Matt starts to say something else. He doesn’t want to hear it. Matt never _saw_ Frank with Ellie. Foggy did. Foggy heard Frank over the phone while Karen was giving birth to Ellie. All the fear and love and joy in his voice. That’s _not_ a man that abandons his kid. And if it is, then it’s not something to laugh about. It’s a goddamn tragedy.

“Alright, princess, you smell. Let’s go get you clean.” He lifts her up and carries her off to her nursery.


End file.
